


Hard To Resist

by reinadefuego



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Computers, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Leslie helps teach Daphne how to piece her movies together.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "lessons" at femslash100100.





	Hard To Resist

"You need to fix your keyboard shortcuts, that's what's wrong," Nine Ball said, looking over Daphne's shoulder. "Here," she tapped the screen lightly, "go to settings."  
  
"Oh." That explained a lot. The directing part was easy enough to do, but editing? She knew this program was the new standard but the interface was a mess of boxes and timelines and more boxes. Creating subclips, organising bins: how did editors learn all the functions of movie software and manage to keep it all straight? "Thanks, babe."  
  
"I told you last night: I got your back. So, you got your keyboard shortcuts, your timeline is down the bottom, the bins are to the left, and the two preview screens are up top. What do you do next?"  
  
Daphne leaned back, settling her head against Leslie's shoulder, and stared at the widescreen monitor. "Import the files into the project?"  
  
"See? You're learning. Now what do you need to set up after you import the files?"  
  
There was more? Oh God, Daphne groaned, she hadn't gotten that far through the tutorials. Some just went so fast that she'd tuned out. Of course there were more videos where those had come from, but all this talk of bins and rendering and resolutions was going to make her head explode.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"That's cool. You'll get the hang of it. You need to create a sequence based off the existing video,  _then_ we can start editing."  
  
She craned her neck up and kissed Leslie on the cheek without another word. "Have I told you I loved you today?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"I love you." Daphne kissed her again. "And that amazing brain of yours." Another kiss on the hollow of her neck. "And that body."  
  
Leslie smiled and wrapped her arms around Daphne's waist. If she kept this up, Leslie wasn't going to make it to work on time, but since she owned the place, who cared, right? "I thought we agreed no teasing the teacher."  
  
"Oops, guess I forgot about that rule." Daphne shrugged as if to say 'sorry'. "It's just a little hard to resist when the teacher's so hot."


End file.
